Final Endings
by Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2
Summary: One shot. In the series, we never saw if Tyson or Brooklyn was the winner. The two beyblades fly into the air, and cuts to the city. Same goes with Tyson and Kai battling in the end. This story shows us the true ending of Beyblade: G Revolution. R


**I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Akoi Takao. This Beyblade fan fiction story is for readers on this site to read and enjoy my fan fictions. If you don't like the story, than don't read or review it, at all. Thank you.**

* * *

Note: This is a one-shot story. One-shot means only one chapter. This story only has one chapter, and no more. This one-shot story takes place during the final episode of Beyblade. "Episode 154: 'Beybattle For The Ages."

* * *

Tyson and Brooklyn continued their match, as people from all around formed a circle around the two challengers: Tyson and Brooklyn.

"GOOOOOOO!" Tyson and Brooklyn shouted out, as their beyblades jumped into the air, and a feather, and Tyson's hat came falling from the sky. Tyson leaped into the air, and grabbed his hat, while Brooklyn touched the feather, and the two beyblades came down from the sky, and they clashed each other.

"Dragoon, keep going," Tyson yelled.

"Zeus, shall we finish him off?" Brooklyn said. Zeus came charging towards Dragoon, and bashed him into a destroyed building.

"Nice shot, Brooklyn," said Tyson.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Brooklyn.

"Than let me see it," said Tyson.

"You got it." Zeus began to glow, and charged so fast towards Dragoon, Tyson leaped into the air, while Dragoon followed, and Zeus came flying into the air. Tyson and Brooklyn had the time of their lives.

"I'm not going down so easy, Brooklyn," said Tyson.

"Zeus, let's get him," said Brooklyn, commanding his beyblade to bash Dragoon down into the ground. The crowd cheered the two beybladers to keep going.

"You can do it, Tyson," Ray shouted out.

"Tyson, you can win," Max yelled out. The BEGA bladers team cheered Brooklyn on to finish off Tyson.

"Brooklyn, give it your all," shouted Garland.

"Those two are really putting on a show for us," said Mistel.

"Brooklyn has learned the spirit of beyblading at last," Garland said. Tyson and Brooklyn battled in the air, while their beyblades clashed and banged-as of nothing could ruin the moment. Tyson and Brooklyn came down, and the two blades clashed again, sending Brooklyn's Zeus right at him.

"That was close," said Brooklyn, "Ready, Tyson, for the big finish?"

"Oh, yeah," Tyson shouted. Zeus came charging very fast, and Tyson put up his defense, and then a big bang happened. The two beyblades came out of the blast, and landing onto the ground, both still spinning with no energy left.

"This is it," said Tala, with Mr. Dickenson. Kai was standing on the ground, and heading towards the crowd, and cheered Tyson on. Tyson got Kai's message, and prepared for one last attack.

"I think this battle went on, enough," said Tyson, "Don't you think so?"

"Let's finish it," said Brooklyn, both charging in for the final attack. Tyson and Brooklyn charged at each other, and then, both beyblades knock themselves out of play, while Tyson and Brooklyn landed onto the ground. The match had finished. Both Tyson and Brooklyns blades  
have stopped spinning at the same time.

"What a show!" said Ming-Ming with the BEGA bladers.

"Well, its over," Crusher said.

"Yes, and the end of BEGA," said Garland. The police came and took Boris away for good.

"It looks like we've seen the last of Boris," said Tyson, huffing and puffing, "It's finally over." Tyson and Brooklyn picked up their blades, and said good-bye, while Kenny couldn't leave without saying he loves Ming-Ming.

"Ming-Ming, I love you!" Kenny shouted out to Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming just waved to him, and Kenny fell to the floor.

* * *

At the airport, Ray was saying good-bye to the White tiger X team. 

"We'll miss you, Ray," said Lee.

"Please come back soon," said Mariah.

"I'll be here for just a few more weeks," said Ray, waving good-bye to his team. Max said his good-byes to the PPB All-Starz.

"Max, come home, will you," said Max's mom.

"I will," Max said, hugging his mom, and heading off with his Dad. Tala and Kai left without saying anything to each other, but they got each others message. Kai was going to go back to Russia, but not before finishing something he promised to a certain someone. It was months later that the city got back to its feet. The BBA was finally back in business, sort of. In a grassy field, on a hill, Tyson and Kai were enjoying their view, but Tyson reminded Kai of a certain rematch they promised each other. They got to their feet, and held out their beyblades. People from all around heard the news, and rushed to witness Tyson and Kai's final battle.

"Some things never change," Hilary said; sighing. DJ Jazzman came up, and the battle was on.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted. The bit beasts came out, and the two beyblades clashed, with fire and winds surrounding the field.

"Tyson and Kai's attacks are on," said DJ Jazzman, "Now Tyson is going for the-- Whoa! Kai slammed Tyson hard." Kai's attack sent Tyson flying down the hill, while Dragoon followed.

"That's it," Tyson said with a smile, "Nice and intense." Dragoon slowed down, and came whirling in the air, and bashed Dranzer, while the Dragoon bit beast punched Dranzer into the other hill, and the Dranzer beyblade was sent flying, and Kai was running with it.

"C'mon, Tyson," Kai said, running towards the other hill, "Come and get me."

"You're on, Kai," said Tyson running with his beyblade, while Dragoon gave him a lift up into the air. Kai got on his Drazner, and the bit beast shot a flame thrower at Dragoon.

"Dragoon, counter it!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon formed a tornado, and his beyblade came out of the tornado, and bashed the Dranzer beyblade, while the ground cracked, and broke apart.

"You're one tough, cookie, Tyson," said Kai, "As always."

"Where's the cookie?" Tyson asked.

"You ARE the cookie," Kai shouted, having his beyblade out of the ground, and bashed Tyson's beyblade down the hill again.

"It's getting intense in here," DJ Jazzman said, "How much can these hills take the heat, before they crumble under the pressure of these two ledgends?" Dragoon went into the air even higher, while Dranzer followed him, and the two beyblades followed them, also.

"You know, Kai," said Tyson, "Remember the last match this year?"

"Yeah," answered Kai, "And this time, I'll win."

"In your, dreams, Kai."

"We'll see, Tyson. Hey, did you know something?"When I was a kid, I had dreams about you."

"Oh. What sort of dreams?"

"Well, I had these dreams about being beaten by someone. And I think it was you, ...Tyson. I had a couple of them."

"Well, Kai, let's finish this match, and see who is truly the best in the world!"

"Bring it on." The two beyblade circled each other, and bashed, and banged, and circled again, and clashed again, and Dragoon and Dranzer kept up their attacks, while Tyson and Kai jumped off their bit beasts, and landed onto the ground. Tyson looked at Kai. He seemed sort of sad, and Tyson somehow knew, that this was the last time he'd see Kai. Dranzer would disappear after this match. Since Kai set him free, but Dranzer came back for this one last chance to get back at Tyson. Kai used all his might to overcome Tyson. The crowd continued to cheer, at the enjoyable game known as Beyblade. Kai looked at Tyson, also knowing that this will be the final time he'd battle Tyson again, and see him.

"_Tyson, I'll be going away for a while_," Kai said in his mind, "_Good-bye ...my friend_." Kai shouted out loud and called in Dranzer for one last attack.

"It looks like this match is about over!" said DJ Jazzman.

"Here we go," said Hilary.

"Come on, Tyson," said Max.

"You can do it, Kai," said Ray.

"They're both very good," said Daichi, "But ...they're not as good as me." Tyson called Dragoon, and his beyblade in, and Kai, and Tyson shot at each other, and then the biggest bang happened. In fact, the bang was so huge, that the whole world felt it. The game of beyblade will always be enjoyable to play, no matter what. Both Tyson and Kai came down onto the ground, and then their beyblades came down, and the one that was left standing ...was Tyson's.

"Great match, Kai," said Tyson, "Kai?" Tyson looked around, but Kai was nowhere to be found. Kai had already left, and Tyson drew a tear from his eye, and said his goodbye to Kai, even though he was nowhere to be found. Tyson looked onto the ground, and saw the Dranzer bit chip on the ground, shattered.

"Great match, Tyson," said a voice in the air.

"Kai," said Tyson, "_Thank you, for everything_."

"I'll always remember you, Tyson ...as a friend." The voice in the air disappeared, and Tyson tried to find Kai, but he was nowhere.

"Kai. Goodbye, and good luck," said Tyson, starring into the sky,  
wondering what his next adventure will be. Tyson starred, but had a  
feeling, that this was truely the last time, ...he'd see Kai again in his life.

* * *

Kai was at the airport, and saw his whole Team: Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan was standing there to greet Kai. Kai walks up to them, and he  
knows he truely home, with his old team. 

"Ready, Kai?" Tala said, "Let's go home."

* * *

The End

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. 


End file.
